Magic Bullets
by TonksIsMyHero
Summary: Greg is both witness and investigator to a shooting where the evidence just doesn't add up.
1. Chapter 1

**Magic Bullets by TonksIsMyHero**

**Summary:** Greg is both witness and investigator to a shooting where the evidence just doesn't make sense.

**Spoilers:** Minimal, slight "Fannysmackin'" spoilers

**Rating:** PG-13

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything to do with "CSI" and I bow down to those who do.

**Pairing:** All canon

**Notes:** I wrote this as though it's an actual episode...it's supposed to read like a transcript.

_(A sweeping view of the glittering, neon city of Las Vegas at its prime time - around midnight. The camera follows a young man as he walks through a crowded parking lot to his car. We recognize him as GREG SANDERS, the youngest and newest CSI. He is on his cell phone.)_

GREG: ...no, it's fine...yeah, they double- and triple-checked. I promise.

_(GREG pulls out his keys and starts to unlock his car. He fumbles as he speaks.)_

GREG: I really have to go. I hate talking while I'm driving. I'll call you when I'm home, okay?...Yeah. Okay. Love you too.

_(GREG picks up his keys and tries once more to unlock his car. A shot suddenly rings out, startling him. Another rings out, closer. Screams and chaos begin as three more shots are heard. GREG launches immediately into full-fledged CSI mode, calling it in from his cell phone. As he runs towards the scene, we hear snatches of what he is saying.)_

GREG: ...shots were fired...five...I can't tell how many have been injured...

_(GREG sees a woman lying on the ground. She is dead. He pauses, then realizes he is still on the line with dispatch.)_

GREG: Sorry, I'm still here...someone is dead. A woman, about forty or so, I guess...I don't know who else has been hit. It's too dark, there's too many people...

_(One more shot is fired. Most of those who were not hit or were not with someone who was hit have fled to their cars or gone back inside the bar. GREG looks panicked as he realizes he is alone, left to process this frightening scene, until help arrives. He sees another woman, younger and very scared, clutching her arms to her stomach in fear as she walks briskly by. She suddenly stumbles as though about to faint. GREG catches her.)_

GREG: Are you okay?

_(The woman does not respond.)_

GREG: Sit down, sit down...

_(She crumbles to the ground.)_

GREG: What's your name?

LEAH MADDOX: Leah...Maddox...I just need water, or something...

GREG: Okay, Leah, sit up. What's the matter?

LEAH MADDOX: It's my stomach.

_(GREG looks at where she is holding her stomach and notices a huge amount of blood. She has been shot.)_

LEAH MADDOX: I think I'm going to be sick.

_(LEAH MADDOX lurches forward, breathing heavily. GREG is terrified and looks around - where is that ambulance?)_

GREG: It's okay. You'll be okay. There's an ambulance coming.

_(GREG holds on to her shoulders to keep her from falling. His wide-eyed expression of fear is the last shot we see before the credits roll.)_

CREDITS


	2. Chapter 2

**Magic Bullets by TonksIsMyHero**

**Summary:** Greg is both witness and investigator to a shooting where the evidence just doesn't make sense.

**Spoilers:** Minimal, slight "Fannysmackin'" spoilers

**Rating:** PG-13

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything to do with "CSI" and I bow down to those who do.

**Pairing:** All canon

**Notes:** I wrote this as though it's an actual episode...it's supposed to read like a transcript.

_(The same parking lot. Ambulances have taken away LEAH MADDOX along with another man who was shot, more severly than she was. Still at the scene are many EMTs who are attending to the various scrapes, cuts, and other injuries caused by the chaos. GREG is talking with SARA, who is taking notes on what he saw and heard.)_

SARA: Five shots?

GREG: Yes. No...six.

SARA: Six. You're sure?

GREG: Yes.

SARA: Do you know where they were coming from? If there was more than one assailant?

GREG: I have no idea. I was just trying to go to my car and go home. I mean...it's supposed to be my day off, and I was just going to veg in front of the TV, and now...

SARA: I know. Look, if you want to go home and get some rest, I think we can handle it here.

GREG: No way. I'm too jittery to sleep.

SARA: Then you're probably too jittery to process.

GREG: Processing will mellow me out.

SARA: I tell you what. How about you head on over to the hospital and see what you can find out from the two who made it?

GREG: You got it.

SARA: Drive safe.

GREG: I always do.

_(GREG gets into his car and drives off. SARA joins NICK, who is processing the dead woman.)_

NICK: Her name is Georgia Saravan. She's forty years old and it looks like she's got two kids. No wedding ring, so probably divorced. Took one shot to the head and one to the side. She didn't feel much for long.

SARA: Good.

_(NICK looks at the picture of GEORGIA SARAVAN with her children from her wallet and sighs.)_

NICK: Cute kids. They look to be, what, like ten and eight, maybe?

SARA: Something like that.

NICK: I'll get on contacting them. But check this out...

_(NICK opens the wallet further and reveals a number of credit cards, plus a huge wad of cash that most single mothers with knockoff purses wouldn't be carrying.)_

SARA: Woah.

NICK: Yeah.

SARA: You thinking gambler?

NICK: I don't know what I'm thinking, but I am curious how she got all this.

SARA: What did she do for a living?

NICK: High school teacher.

SARA: Teachers barely make enough to have a spare fifty on them, let alone _fifty _spare fifties...

NICK: I hear you.

SARA: Definitely want to find out more about this.

_(GREG is at the hospital talking with a doctor.)_

GREG: How's Leah?

DOCTOR: She'll be fine. She's resting right now, but she'll be okay to talk in a couple hours or so.

GREG: And the other guy? Was it Mr...Summers?

DOCTOR: Sumner. We're still not sure. The bullet punctured his lung, and he already had a heart condition. It's going to be a while before we know, but we're trying hard.

GREG: Okay. Did you by any chance -

DOCTOR: Retrieve the bullet from Ms. Maddox? Sure did.

GREG: How did you know?

DOCTOR: Not my first night on the job.

GREG: Thanks.


	3. Chapter 3

**Magic Bullets by TonksIsMyHero**

**Summary:** Greg is both witness and investigator to a shooting where the evidence just doesn't make sense.

**Spoilers:** Minimal, slight "Fannysmackin'" spoilers

**Rating:** PG-13

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything to do with "CSI" and I bow down to those who do.

**Pairing:** All canon

**Notes:** I wrote this as though it's an actual episode...it's supposed to read like a transcript.

_(Back at the crime scene, SARA is interviewing a young couple who "saw it all"...which of course means they disagree on everything.)_

SARA: Was there just one guy shooting?

YOUNG LADY: Yeah, just one. Kinda short, not a big guy, but he had on a big, baggy sweatshirt, so it was hard to tell how much he weighed, you know?

YOUNG MAN: Babe, he was one of them, there was another guy.

YOUNG LADY: I didn't see anyone else. I was looking the same place you were.

YOUNG MAN: There was one other guy, dressed the exact same way, waving his arms around.

YOUNG LADY: A lot of people were waving their arms around. There were bullets, you know!

SARA: What did they look like? Young, old? Race?

YOUNG MAN: Both were hispanic.

YOUNG LADY: I only saw that one guy and he was definitely white.

YOUNG MAN: Honey, it was dark. You don't know what you saw.

YOUNG LADY: Then how come you're so sure?

_(SARA sighs. The scene changes to NICK talking with a girl who was clearly at the bar underage. Her wrist is bandaged.)_

GIRL: I just wanted a night out, you know? I've been working really hard in school and we have tomorrow off and I wanted a night just to goof off. Just to be around people who didn't know me, so I could just do whatever. Just relax and have some fun, maybe dance a little.

NICK: You have anything to drink?

GIRL: Just one beer. I was here more for the atmosphere.

NICK: What did you see?

GIRL: I was just leaving and I heard the shots. I tried to turn and see where they were coming from and someone knocked into me and I fell onto my wrist. I sprained it.

NICK: Did you see who was shooting?

GIRL: Yeah. It was a kind of medium-height white guy with a blue sweatshirt.

NICK: Did you notice anything else about him?

GIRL: Um...he had really, really curly brown hair. Like, ringlets, almost, you know?

NICK: Okay. Anything else?

GIRL: Not really. Are you going to tell my dad about this?

_(NICK considers her for a moment.)_

NICK: Tell you what. You give me your fake ID, you can tell your dad whatever, and you won't have any trouble from me. Deal?

_(The GIRL eagerly hands NICK her ID.)_

GIRL: Thank you.

NICK: Anytime. Take care of that wrist.

_(NICK gets up and joins SARA.)_

SARA: Any luck?

NICK: Got a pretty good description from the girl over there. Says the guy was medium height with brown ringlets.

SARA: Ringlets?

NICK: That's what she said. Really, really curly, she said.

SARA: Well, the happy couple decided on there only being one shooter too, but they couldn't decide if he was white or hispanic. I think we'll go with your girl's description. It's pretty good. Not many guys I know have ringlets.

NICK: Shirley Temple have a brother?

SARA: We'll see.

_(Back at the hospital, GREG is interviewing LEAH MADDOX.)_

GREG: How are you feeling?

LEAH: Okay. Thanks.

GREG: I don't know if you remember me, but -

LEAH: You're the guy who kept me from passing out. Thank you.

GREG: Sure thing. I'm Greg Sanders and I'm with the Crime Lab.

LEAH: Oh. Wow.

GREG: I just wanted to know if there was anything you could tell me about what happened tonight.

LEAH: I got to the bar around ten. I had a couple drinks, chatted with a few people...my friends took off around eleven-thirty.

GREG: Why'd they leave?

LEAH: They both work earlier than I do. Standard nine-to-five. Me, I teach private singing lessons and nothing before noon. Anyway, I was having a nice talk with this woman who also teaches voice, so...I know that sounds really lame since I was supposed to be partying it up at a Vegas bar, but it was nice to just talk to someone, even if I was a little tipsy while I was doing it.

GREG: Understandable.

LEAH: Anyway, around midnight I was a little tired, so I decided I would leave. And that's when I saw the guy.

GREG: Who?

LEAH: He was this kind of cute guy...he was like 5'7, maybe, something like that...curly brown hair...he came up and talked to me.

GREG: What did he say?

LEAH: He leaned in really close and said something like...like "Go on, get out of here, you're too pretty to get hurt." I didn't know what he meant, but it freaked me out. I started walking to my car, but I heard the shots and I heard someone yelling, so I went to see what happened. I have training in CPR, and I thought I could help...and then I felt my stomach just, like, I don't know...it felt like it collapsed or something.

GREG: You got shot.

LEAH: Yeah. And the same guy was saying, "I told you to go!"

GREG: Do you think you could describe him to a sketch artist?

LEAH: Yeah, probably. But this guy's voice...that's what really stuck.

GREG: What about it?

LEAH: He had some sort of speech...thing. Not like a lisp or something, but his voice sounded like he was talking through custard. Kind of lisped, and kind of like he talked out of the sides of his mouth. And his pacing was kind of...off. I can't really explain it.

GREG: Could you identify it?

LEAH: Absolutely.


	4. Chapter 4

**Magic Bullets by TonksIsMyHero**

**Summary:** Greg is both witness and investigator to a shooting where the evidence just doesn't make sense.

**Spoilers:** Minimal, slight "Fannysmackin'" spoilers

**Rating:** PG-13

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything to do with "CSI" and I bow down to those who do.

**Pairing:** All canon

**Notes:** I wrote this as though it's an actual episode...it's supposed to read like a transcript.

_(GREG is now at the lab, having a quick bite to eat. GRISSOM joins him.)_

GRISSOM: I hear you handled yourself well out there.

GREG: Oh? From who?

GRISSOM: Everyone.

GREG: Interesting. Unexpected. Appreciated.

GRISSOM: What can you tell me?

GREG: So far, not a lot apart from an okay description of the guy and the number of shots fired. I sent the bullet from Leah Maddox's stomach to Bobby. Greer Sumner is still unconscious. I told them to call me the minute they know anything.

GRISSOM: Good. Let me know.

_(SARA and NICK walk into the break room.)_

NICK: _(To GREG.)_ Hey, Pinky. _(To GRISSOM.) _Hey, Brain.

GRISSOM: Excuse me?

SARA: We didn't recover a single bullet from the scene.

GRISSOM: Not one?

GREG: How is that possible?

SARA: I don't know. There are so many inconsistencies with the number of shots people heard fired…some only heard one, some swear there were ten, there's just no telling what's right.

_(Beepers abound. Everyone checks theirs.)_

NICK: Mine.

GRISSOM: And mine.

_(NICK and GRISSOM leave. SARA sits down with GREG.)_

GREG: Sara, I heard exactly six shots. Six shots were fired.

SARA: I believe you. I'm just saying that no one else was that solid.

GREG: Three people were shot, one was shot twice. That's four bullets accounted for. No one else was actually hit by a bullet. The other injuries were from panic and running around and –

SARA: I know all this.

GREG: Then how did the other two bullets get away?

SARA: I don't know. We combed the whole scene. They aren't there.

GREG: That doesn't make any sense.

_(They are both quiet for a moment.)_

GREG: Hmm?

SARA: …I didn't say anything.

GREG: Oh. Sorry.

_(GREG suddenly has a brainwave.)_

GREG: Hey, what if…what if only four bullets were fired?

SARA: Greg –

GREG: No, wait, hear me out. What if the four that hit their targets were the only four they needed and they did something weird like…like fire two blanks or something? To cause more chaos and get away?

SARA: That's a good theory, except we found ricochet marks against the steel door of the bar. So it wasn't just some noise trick.

GREG: Oh.

SARA: But you might not be entirely wrong. The last two shots might just have been to be a distraction. Make an easier getaway in the confusion.

GREG: We need to go back to the scene.


End file.
